It's Ok
by Touko-Stark
Summary: Raven vive sola, ya está acostumbrada. Pero, ¿de verdad lo quiere así? Starfire le hará reconsiderar esa opción RaeStar. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Sinopsis: Raven vive sola, ya está acostumbrada. Pero, ¿de verdad lo quiere así? Starfire le hará reconsiderar esa opción RaeStar. AU._

_Disclaimer: Ni los Teen Titans o alguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas._

**It's Ok**

**Cap. 1**

Las gotas de agua caían sin piedad sobre las calles, los vientos azotaban y hacían estremecerse tanto a los edificios como a los mismos residentes de San Diego.

Una figura caminaba indiferente por las calles, su abrigo azul crepúsculo abierto moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus pasos. Una chica delgada, de piel pálida y facciones afiladas que se asomaban por debajo del gorro oscuro de su abrigo. Diferentes personas pasaban a su lado, sin prestarle la mayor atención, sosteniendo sus paraguas o diferentes objetos sobre su cabeza para cubrirse del tremendo clima, ensimismados en sus rutinas diarias.

Finalmente, la joven llegó a su destino, un edificio de cinco plantas pintado de un tono color melón. Entro a este y subió dos pisos por las escaleras, sin oírse otro ruido más que el de sus zapatos llenos de agua chirriar; cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de un apartamento colocó en el piso el portafolio que traía en sus manos. Rebuscó unas llaves entre los bolsillos de su abrigo igualmente empapado. Al no encontrar nada solo arrojó un suspiro, recargando su espalda en la puerta y bajando hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-Asco de día…- murmuró quitándose el gorro y peinando sus mojados cabellos púrpuras hacia atrás.

Miró por el enorme ventanal del pasillo el distorsionado paisaje de la ciudad, efecto producido por las gotas que resbalaban sobre el cristal.

-Asco de clima…

""

Finalmente había llegado, su nueva vida la estaba esperando… Aunque se arrepintió del no haber escogido un día con mejor clima.

Tomó sus maletas, dos en una mano mientras la otra sostenía su paraguas. Decidida, tomó el elevador y subió hasta el segundo piso. Mientras llegaba, se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día. La expresión de sus padres ante su repentina decisión de irse a vivir sola a un lugar totalmente nuevo, su llegada a San Diego, California, su asombro ante la magnitud de los edificios; e incluso juro escuchar una melodía de jazz impregnada en el ambiente. Una nueva vida, totalmente diferente a la que solía llevar.

Con un tintineo, se abrió la puerta del elevador, y apenas salió de este, dejó escapar un gritito de susto al ver una figura inmóvil frente a la puerta de enfrente. El ser pareció reaccionar ante la exclamación, y lentamente fue incorporándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-B-buenos días…- murmuró no del todo segura de entablar conversación.

La otra chica tan solo la examinó. Alta, esbelta, de cabellos rojizos ocultos bajo un aterciopelado sombrero blanco, vestida bastante acorde al clima y con unos ojos de un color verde brillante.

-Buenos días- respondió secamente quitándose su abrigo, el agua de este comenzaba a pesarle.

-Ehm… ¿vives aquí? Quiero decir, ¿en la puerta de junto?- se animó a preguntar nuevamente.

-Sí, pero… se me quedaron las llaves dentro.

-Oh, entiendo- se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa por su siguiente paso, pero al final se atrevió –Mucho gusto, me llamo Starfire, viviré aquí al lado a partir de hoy- le extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

-Hn, soy Raven, un placer- aceptó el saludo aun sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Mi apartamento esta amueblado, era de mi tío, si gustas puedes pasar a secarte- ofreció amablemente la pelirroja.

-Gracias pero, no me gustaría molestar- antes de que su nueva vecina pudiera decir algo más, se agachó hasta su portafolio y sacó un gancho, lo introdujo en el picaporte de su apartamento y en cuanto se escucho un click, lo abrió con un golpe.

-Bueno… nos vemos…- murmuró nerviosa la chica al ver el acto de la otra.

-Sí, adiós- exclamó entrando a su apartamento.

-"Vaya… parece que hasta la gente de por aquí es algo… interesante"- pensó para sus adentros, entrando al suyo propio para acomodarse.

""

Lo primero que hizo después de instalarse fue buscar un empleo, sus padres se ofrecieron a pagar su primera renta, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería acostumbrarse a su nueva independencia.

Lo encontró rápidamente en una cafetería a tan solo unas cuadras de ahí, estaba tan feliz con su nuevo trabajo que incluso accedió hacer horas extra. Pasaron unos cuantos días y sus nuevos compañeros decidieron agradecérselo invitándola a comer. Aceptó y en cuanto terminó su turno fue directo a su casa a cambiar sus ropas.

Cuando llegó a los últimos escalones hacia su apartamento, sus rápidos reflejos le ayudaron a detener a una persona que casi caía de las escaleras. No era otra que Raven.

-O-oye ¿T-te encuentras bien?- preguntó nerviosa.

-E-estoy bien…- fue un susurro débil, se apoyó de su hombro y se reincorporó lentamente.

Starfire la miró preocupada, siempre estaba pálida, pero en ese momento lucia bastante mal. Fijándose bien, tenia puesto su típico abrigo, y debajo un traje bastante formal. Traía consigo su portafolio, así que asumió que iba al trabajo.

Con una mirada se despidió y continúo su camino bajando las escaleras.

-"Hmm… que chica más extraña"- frunció las cejas en una expresión graciosa mirando hacia el techo, se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus cosas.

""

Sabía que iba a pasarle, después de todo era una chica bastante despistada. Se puso en cuclillas frente a su puerta, mirándola con una mueca. Sus llaves, sus benditas llaves se habían quedado dentro de su uniforme cuando se cambió.

Soltó un suspiro, durante la comida había hecho algunos amigos bastante rápido: una chica rubia de ojos verdes bastante alegre, un chico de tez morena y cabellos rizados, de aspecto intimidante pero que en el fondo, era muy divertido, al igual que aquel otro chico de pelo extrañamente verde, y por último, un joven bastante atractivo, siempre con gafas oscuras igual que su cabello, él especialmente era muy amable con ella.

Sin embargo, seguía preocupada por su vecina, esa mañana se había ido con un semblante bastante enfermizo, así que se preguntó cómo le abría ido.

Aun mirando hacia las escaleras, vio a la susodicha subir por estas, Rave, al verle de esa forma, levantó una ceja en seña de duda.

-¿Problema con las llaves?- musitó.

-Hehehe…- fue todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta mientras Starfire rascaba su cabeza.

Raven se acercó hasta ella, sacando el gancho que anteriormente había usado, lo introdujo en la puerta y luego de un par de movimientos lo retiró.

-Tal como pensé… El estilo es diferente- explicó tomando sus llaves y abrió su propio apartamento –Pasa, puedes llamar a un cerrajero.

-G-gracias… pero, y-yo no…

-Tranquila, no hay problema- con su característica expresión seria y extrañamente amable entró dejando abierta la entrada, la pelirroja solo se levantó y entró al lugar.

Estaba bastante… ¿ordenado? Bueno, tal vez no era la palabra adecuada, pero todo estaba tan arreglado y en su lugar que parecía como si nadie viviera ahí.

-Aquí está el teléfono, aunque te advierto que tardaran en llegar, así que ponte cómoda- ofreció el aparato inalámbrico mientras con una mano le indicaba el sillón color caoba.

-Muchísimas gracias- exclamó tomándolo y se sentó para llamar.

Raven la dejo sola dirigiéndose hacia otra habitación.

Cuando terminó la llamada, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa a juego con la sala y continúo admirando el lugar.

Al poco rato, entró la pelimorada, sentándose en otro sofá, cargando consigo un montón de carpetas y papeles, además de una computadora portátil.

-¿Eso es… tu trabajo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Administración empresarial- respondió sin dirigirle la vista.

-Wow… te ves bastante joven como para trabajar en algo así…

-Tengo 21- uno menos que ella- Y son las empresas de mi padre… es una especie de tradición familiar.

-Vaya, yo tengo 22, y… trabajo en una cafetería- rió levemente.

-Es mejor que esto, créeme.

-¿Es cansado no? Lo digo por… lo de esta mañana.

-Ah, eso…- guardó silencio unos momentos- Un poco, pero como te digo, se trata de algo familiar, es un compromiso.

-Entiendo- sonrió –Pero, cuídate- Raven alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, Starfire mostraba una sonrisa gentil y cálida, pero al sentir como la menor mantenía sus ojos sobre ella empezó a sonrojarse.

-Q-quiero decir… no lo tomes como un atrevimiento de mi parte, es solo que…- atropelló sus palabras una tras otra.

-Gracias- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la pelirroja se sonrojó aun más.

Al escuchar como tocaban la puerta, se puso de pie.

-Disculpe, venimos para arreglar la casa de al lado y…

-Ya voy- exclamó Starfire corriendo hacia la puerta- Muchas gracias por todo, Raven…- agradeció sonriendo infantilmente y fue hacia su puerta.

La aludida la acompañó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con una mano y entró a su apartamento, recargándose en la pared. Miró hacia el papeleo y dio un suspiro, resignada a volver al trabajo.

""

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, Starfire progresaba en su trabajo, de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos, y cada vez que volvía a casa aprovechaba para saludar a Raven. Al principio con la excusa de seguir agradeciéndole lo de la ultima vez, y poco a poco, solo por ir a verla. Ahora la consideraba su amiga, bastante seria y hasta misteriosa, pero agradable.

Esa vez, se quedó en el pasillo, esperando a que llegara, normalmente lo hacía entre las 5 o 6 de la tarde, pero ya eran casi las 9 y no aparecía.

Después de un rato, la chica apareció.

-¡Amiga Raven…!- antes de continuar, pudo ver como la occisa permanecía apoyada en la pared, aun sin subir el último escalón, respirando entrecortadamente, se veía muy roja.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Raven! ¿¡Que te pasa? ¡Raven…!- levantó la vista y todo se convirtió en un susurro, su visión se fue nublando y ya no pudo soportar más su propio peso.

""

Su cuerpo le resultaba pesado, ni siquiera podía abrir sus parpados a la misma velocidad que antes, así que lo hizo lentamente, intentando levantarse. Una mano se lo impidió, y su visión borrosa se fue aclarando hasta revelarle que se encontraba con Starfire, en lo que parecía ser la cama de esta última.

Estaba pintada en tonos morados y rosa con lunares. Algunos peluches por aquí y por allá, estaba algo desordenado. Pensó que se trataba de la habitación de una niña, hasta que vio el letrero de "Habitación de Starfire, bienvenido" pegado en la puerta.

-Descansa…- pidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Dónde…?

-Estas en mi casa, te traje aquí después de que te desmayaste en las escaleras. Llamé a un doctor y parece que tienes anemia…

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- la miró extrañada- ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

-Bueno… un día.

-¿Q-qué?

-Me asustaste bastante Raven, creí que te había pasado algo malo y…

-Tengo que irme- la interrumpió, buscó sus cosas con la mirada y se levantó por ellas.

-¿Eh?- vio como estaba dispuesta a irse- ¿E-eh? ¡O-oye, no puedes…!

-Falte al trabajo, tengo que ir…

-¡Alto!- tomó su brazo, desesperada –No puedes irte así como así, no estás en condiciones para…

-No lo entiendes- se soltó del agarre –Mi padre va a matarme si se entera.

-¡Pero tu enfermedad empeorara!

-¡Estaré bien!- justo abrió la puerta, sintió que la jalaban hacia adentro tirándola al piso alfombrado del cuarto.

-¡No, no lo estarás!- gritó Starfire visiblemente molesta, con ambas manos sujetaba las muñecas de Raven, y con su propio peso sobre ella, le impedía cualquier movimiento.

-Star…- murmuró incrédula.

-Vas a quedarte aquí y voy a cuidarte ¿entiendes?- se acercó más a su rostro.

-Entiendo… pero, ¿puedes cuidarme si me estas aplastando?

-¡P-perdón!- en cuanto se dio cuenta de su posición se disculpó rápidamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

¿Era su imaginación o de pronto hacía calor ahí adentro?

Por su parte, Raven solo sacudió sus ropas cuando sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar a Starfire sobre ella. Su mirada tan decidida, el seño fruncido, sus rojos cabellos caer sobre su rostro. Un pensamiento la atravesó- _"Se veía tan sex…"_

-¿… Raven? ¡Raven…!- la escuchó gritar otra vez, de repente le había entrado demasiada fiebre y se desmayo de nuevo.

-Ay Raven…- la cargó sobre sus brazos llevándola de nuevo a la cama- No te preocupes, voy a cuidarte- musitó depositando un beso sobre su frente…

_-"¿¡P-por qué hice eso? C-cálmate Star… solo necesitas, un poco de agua, eso es… Ay Dios, espero que esto de cuidarla no se vuelva un problema…"_

Nuevamente encontré un FF viejísimo que encontré chusmeando mis archivos del Word xD No tiene una continuación hasta ahora pero espero hallar inspiración para continuarlo. Hace mucho que no escribía nada así que aquí esta otra pareja de mi mente insana[?] Gracias por leer 3

_Touko._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Ok**

**Cap.2**

Metió el cucharon dentro de la olla mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa, olfateó un poco y después probó el caldo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y procedió a llenar un plato con el líquido.

Caminó despacio rumbo a su habitación, haciendo unos cuantos malabares con las cosas regadas en el suelo de su apartamento, su mochila, el uniforme sin lavar, sus crayones, entre otras cosas fueron sus principales obstáculos. Una vez que al fin estuvo frente a su cuarto, tocó la puerta un par de veces y entró esbozando su típica sonrisa.

-Amiga Raven, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó dejando el plato sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Al dar un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí. La encontró a unos pasos de ahí, metida en el closet y profiriendo algunos gruñidos – ¡A-amiga Raven!- gritó corriendo hacia ella.

La aludida se giró para verla, sintiendo como era aplastada por una ola de edredones y ropa. Cayó al suelo y al mirar hacia arriba vio como la pelirroja sostenía todo con suma facilidad.

-¡Starfire!- exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie para ayudarla a colocar todo sobre la cama- Discúlpame, quería cambiar las sábanas para…

-Oh no te molestes amiga Raven- le sonrió- no es importante, mi prioridad es que te recuperes.

-Pero tienen sudor y… yo…- se detuvo- ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Ah, preparé un caldo de pollo para ti- explicó, levantándose de la cama donde estaban ambas sentadas para llevarle el alimento- ¿Serías tan amable de darme tu opinión?

-Seguro…- murmuró la menor dando una cucharada- Vaya está estupendo…- se sonrojó y después carraspeo un poco- Ehm… quiero decir, te quedó muy bien.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó la chica sin poder disimular su emoción- Me alegro que te gustara.

Se quedó mirándola mientras comía, con una sonrisa y recargada sobre su mano, la otra se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó insegura.

-¿Ah?- pestañeó un par de veces rápidamente.

-¿No comerás?

-Oh eso, aún no tengo hambre, comeré un poco después.

-Vale…- dejó el plato sobre el suelo- Ahm, ¿cuánto tiempo más voy a quedarme?

-El doctor dijo que por lo menos tres días…-centró su mirada en el suelo- Pero no me molestaría que te quedarás un poco más…- susurró.

-¿Disculpa?

¡A-ah, que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras! N-no me…. Molesta….

-Hn, gracias por tu invitación- se levantó- ¿Podrías permitirme tu teléfono?

-Seguro, está en la pared de la cocina- indicó el aparato.

-Gracias.

Y fue hasta él, Starfire se levantó de igual forma y se dedicó a meter las cosas de nuevo a su clóset. Sin quererlo, pudo escuchar a Raven hablando.

-¿B-bueno?... Señ… -escuchó algunos gritos- Lo lamento señor… Así es… Tres días…- se notaba algo nerviosa- Pasa que me estoy quedando en casa de otra persona… Si… Trataré de irme lo más rápido posible… De acuerdo… Hasta Luego- y colgó.

Al ver como regresaba a la habitación centró de nuevo su habitación en el clóset y fingió que acomodaba las cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio su rostro, sombrío y sin expresión, de repente todo se sentía más pesado y… ¿más ligero?

-Déjame ayudarte- estiró un poco el cuello y vio como la chica le ayudaba a sostener las colchas.

-G-gracias.

-No es nada…

Después de acomodar todo Raven insistió en continuarla ayudando a limpiar, mientras Starfire se dedicaba a lavar los trastes la otra chica recogía el desorden del apartamento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- exclamó Raven.

-Adelante amiga Raven.

-Es que he encontrado muchos colores y lápices regados… ¿dibujas o algo así?

-Ahm si, es uno de mis pasatiempos- confesó algo avergonzada- De hecho estoy estudiando diseño industrial.

-¿Y trabajas en una cafetería?

-Oh solo es para terminar de pagar mis estudios.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tu que estudias amiga Raven?

-Actualmente no estoy estudiando nada- explicó cuando terminó de limpiar- Estudié dos carreras. Administración de empresas y Derecho.

-Oh, y trabajas en…

-Las empresas de mi padre, "Voyager".

-Ohh cuando voy en el autobús suelo pasar cerca ¿Es una empresa automotriz?

-Algo así, se dedica a todo tipo de transportes, desde automóviles hasta naves.

-Wow…- exclamó asombrada- Pero, ¿y entonces Derecho para q…?

-¡Cuidado! - gritó Raven intentando sostener un vaso de vidrio en la orilla del lavadero, sin éxito, el objeto cayó y la pelirroja profirió un grito agudo de dolor- ¿Estás bien?

-Auch si, solo…- vio su dedo índice con una cortada bastante profunda-Solo es un rasguño- sonrió.

-¿A eso llamas rasguño?- regañó la chica exasperada mientras cortaba un pedazo de papel de cocina- Disculpa…- tomó su mano e introdujo su dedo en su boca.

-¿Q-q-qué haces?- exclamó Starfire con las mejillas ardiendo.

En lugar de responder, la menor sacó su dedo y lo envolvió con la servilleta.

-¿Tienes algo para las heridas?

-S-si… hay un botiquín en el baño- rápidamente fue hasta él y trayendo unos curitas y pomadas.

-Debes tener más cuidado…

-Lo siento…- la escuchó murmurar, y cuando la miró pudo notar unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-O-oye, no es para que llores… Starfire…

-¡Me dolió!- se soltó a llorar abrazándola- ¡me dolió mucho amiga Raven!

La otra chica mientras tanto no sabía qué hacer, tan solo la abrazó un tanto insegura- T-tranquila, ya pasó… Ya pasó…- la consoló, acariciando su cabeza.

""

Pasados unos minutos, Raven terminó de lavar los trastes mientras que Starfire se dedicaba a ver las caricaturas en televisión.

La chica fue a la sala y se puso a ver la tele. Starfire notó su presencia y cambió el canal a las noticias.

-Y-yo estaba…

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó la chica- La liga de la justicia es un buen programa.

Starfire rió un poco- Raven… ¿de verdad quieres irte pronto?- preguntó, sin mirarla y recordando lo que había escuchado por teléfono.

-Tú…- Raven abrió los ojos un poco- Uhm no, está bien… -se sentó a su lado- me gusta estar aquí- finalizó, sonriéndole.

Los ojos de Starfire se iluminaron y llenaron un poco con sus lagrimas- Raven…

-¿E-eh?- dijo preocupada la chica al ver sus ojos vidriosos- Starfire no llo…- de nuevo sintió que era abrazada.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa Raven…- exclamó la chica.

-Y tú pareces una pequeña niña Star…

La pelirroja una pudo evitar reír- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes.

Y ambas se quedaron hasta tarde, tan solo mirando la televisión.

""

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Señor, ¿quería verme?- exclamó una persona de voz grave entrando a una oficina oscura, apenas iluminada por un tragaluz circular en el techo.

-Ah Slade, si, por favor siéntate- la persona obedeció- Me preocupa que Raven pueda convivir con el resto de las personas, me gustaría que fueras a darle una visita, y por favor- tomó una hoja y se dedicó a escribir en ella, entregándosela cuando hubo terminado- Hazle llegar esta nota.

-De acuerdo señor- dijo guardándola en su abrigo.

-Y una cosa más Slade… ¿es verdad que el apartamento de junto se rentó?

-Así es señor, por una tal Starfire. Lleva un mes viviendo ahí.

-Entiendo… Investiga todo lo que puedas también.

-Señor.

-Puedes retirarte- la persona tan solo obedeció y salió de la habitación- Espero no tener que ensuciarme las manos de nuevo- se dijo a sí mismo una vez que quedó solo- Aunque Raven ya lo sabe…

Si si, sé que me he tardado un poquiiiiito tal vez[¿?] Les ofrezco una disculpa, no había encontrado inspiración, tiempo ni… si, tampoco ganas. Pero les tengo un segundo capítulo yyy la noticia de que ya tengo un tercero en mente. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 amó cuando alguien comenta, me pongo feliz, no he probado la droga pero creo que se siente igual[¿?] Gracias por leer, espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo~

Touko.


End file.
